Afterlife discussions
by ta.shrivastava
Summary: everyone in the Naruto world died as the result of old age, or battles. now they have infinit amount of time, in the afterlife, to discuss there past endlessly.


Afterlife discussions

Summary

All the characters in the naruto world have died as a result of old age, or battles. Now they have unlimited amount of time, to discuss their past battles, missions and life, endlessly.

Everyone was gathered in a room, which looked like some companies important meeting room. But really, there was nothing like that happening there. They always hold this kind of events, so to relieve their boredom. Because in the afterlife, you have endless amount of time, and you can get bored easily.

Especially to the ninjas like them, who had lived the life filled with excitement, and adventures. Though most of their adventures have occurred during their younger years. Unless you have taken a mission with Naruto. Those are always tended to be most dangerous.

Everyone assumes there most preferred form in the death. For example. All of hidden leaf twelve has assumed there middle age forms, in their early thirties. Except for Neji, who had died in his late teen years.

"Hay Sakura, ware is Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. Last I checked, he was off to found Kakashi sensei." Sakura answered.

"I still can't believe that he actually managed to arrive three hours late, even in his own funeral." Sakura said. No one can believe that.

Despite team seven achieving near legendary status, the sanest member of the team remains to be Sakura. Over the years, Sasuke and Naruto calm down mostly, but sometimes she would feel that nothing has been changed from their childhood years.

"Bam!" the Dore of the room was kicked hard.

Then Sasuke arrived, carrying bound Kakashi on his shoulder, who was singing loudly. Needless to say, Sasuke was really annoyed.

"They are coming to take me away! Haha!

They are coming to take me away! Hoho!

To the funny farmland!"

"Stop singing!" Sasuke screamed, and dropped Kakashi to the ground harshly.

"Owwwww! Now why you have to go and do that?" said Kakashi from pained voice.

Naruto sighed, and then said. "Sensei, we know that you like to spend time with your generation of shinobi, and my father. But really, we only ask you once to be here, and you wouldn't even do that? Why."

Kakashi was hurt. He can't believe that his students thought of him like that. "Not that I don't want to, I would have arrived here alright, on my own time that is." really how hard is it to understand?

"Oh? Then tell me sensei, why do Sasuke have to literally drag you here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see, apparently I was helping an old woman to cross the street, then my way was cut off by the cat, and then I was attacked by a past enemy of mine." Kakashi tries to excuse himself.

"It is a good thing that you didn't take any students after us. They would definitely murder you." Sasuke said too little angrily.

"Besides, who would believe you?" Naruto asked.

"Myself." Kakashi said confidently.

Sakura takes a deep breath, to calm herself down, and then said. "Come on guise, we are the only ones who are doing nothing. Look others have already started to talk about them self's."

"Doesn't matter much. It is not some sort of competition anyway." Naruto said.

"By the way, how in the hell Obito manages to get in the heaven?" Sakura questioned. Seriously! Sensei's friend or not, no one should be able to just get away from trying to subjugate the entire world in an illusion, especially when it was because of a girl. Then she had a horrifying thought. What if Naruto would have tried to do something like that? After all she has rejected him in the past very harshly. It was a good thing though. Because how much powerful he has become, no one would be able to stop him, if he decided to walk that path.

"Oh that. Apparently helping all those old woman crossing the streets make up for all the evil deeds he has done. But I think that the death god had it for uchihas. Because I don't know why, but even Madara is also here." answered Kakashi.

"What in the hell? What kind of twisted logic is that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Since when you started to think about the logic?" Sasuke questioned.

"Why are you asking me. It's not like that you're the most logical person around. It's Sakura." Naruto said.

"True. You use to be hasty in your decisions." Sakura said.

"Traitor!"

"Not to mention, I have the pictures of when you have curse seal transformation." Naruto said. Grinning.

"You told me that you deleted them! Wait how in the fuck did you have the pictures? Especially when technology was not that developed at that time."

"Aa. Sasuke, I have my resources." Naruto grinned like a devil.

"You looked hideous on that look. Not to mention, it has certain gender attraction." Sakura said. While remembering when Naruto had showed her the picture.

"You showed them to Sakura! I will kill you!" Sasuke claimed vengeance on Naruto uzomaki.

"I am already dead, in case you didn't notice." Naruto deadpanned.

"Fine. You are not the only one who has blackmail material on someone." Sasuke said with the hint of something in his voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha, as your hokage, I order you to give me all that embarrassing material about me, so it can be destroyed for the greater good of the world." Naruto commanded like he is still hokage. Really it is hard to let go of some habits, even for him.

"You are no longer leader of me, or anyone else present here." Sasuke told him.

"Actually, what kind of things are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "Since his entire life is filled with blackmail material. Even when he was matured."

"Hay!" Naruto shouted indignantly. "I always was mature."

"Even I want to know about it." Kakashi said impatiently.

"Well,"

"Don't!" Naruto yelled.

"There was a time when I was back in the village. We were returning from some unimportant mission. And, we were about to be promoted to the choonin rank." Sasuke stopped for a moment. "Then I don't know how, or, why. But ino decided to go on a seducing contest with him of all people. And this idiot over here excepted it. And transformed into his sexy technique." Sasuke takes another moment to compose himself. And to ignore the glare thrown his way by Naruto. "And he wins! Hahahahahaha! I can't believe that."

Sakura tries to control her laughter, but, but, "hahahahahahahaha! Why didn't you told me earlier? I could have held this information over ino pigs head, for a long, long, long, time."

Kakashi hummed in the agreement. "I understand why jiraiya would want you to pose for one of his books."

"You guys are the worse. I really enjoyed when you were all quiet and broody." he told Sasuke. But he just perks up, when he remember something. 'This should teach them to mess with me.'

"Oh, Saaakuuraaa," Naruto said in his sing song voice.

'What did I do?' Sakura asks herself. She had a feeling of foreboding. Because Naruto speaking in that voice never meant something good.

'Time for petty revenge!' Naruto cackled in his mind. "I remember once in the iron country, you confess your love for me."

Sasuke choked on his breath. 'Unbelievable!'

"What? You should know that wasn't true." Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"Doesn't matter. That was the first time you have a clear thought about that sort of thing, and you did that. Your confessions to Sasuke before that don't count. Because you were a fan girl." Naruto said.

There was maybe a time, when naruto would have never thought about embarrassing someone like that. But his death has changed him. "Then, you poisoned me." Naruto said.

Kakashi giggled. "Icha-icha! Team bonding addition! I must found jiraiya! And tell him to write that book now!" before he could do that, he was punched hard by Sasuke. And bound in rope again.

"Good job Sasuke." Naruto said. "You will not let that kinds of thing between are friendship I take it?"

"No. but this war of petty revenge will be continued." Sasuke answered.

"Hay Naruto? Why don't you help your awesome sensei?" Kakashi was trying to play on the Naruto's good heart strings.

"know." he said. "Even I am not that petty." Kakashi wailed. His precious book will never be created if this continued on like that!

Sakura was usually not interested in Sasuke and Naruto's so called petty war, but the last one? She must have revenge. Now which one to choose. 'Aha!' she thought in triumph. 'Got one.'

"Naruto, what do you think previous hokages records were? I mean in killing." Sakura asked.

"You know that I am not the supporter of violence?" he was cut off from his impressive long nonviolence speech by Sakura.

"They were huge. For example. First hokage was just as much as peace lover as you are. But when his clan was threatened by someone, he would become a monster." Sakura said.

"Second hokage was the man of facts. Unlike his brother Hashirama, he was not impulsive. If Hashirama was the thinker, then Tobirama was the practical man. And his kill record is also impressive." she continued.

"Third, we know him personally. He was kind of like a grandfather to the entire village. Yet his anger is legendary. Same goes for his record as well." then she started to talk about fourth, Naruto's father.

"We have all learned about fourth's exploits in the academy. And in the ninja war, he was known to destroy large armies of shinobi. What you have?"

"Nothing." Sasuke jumps on the chance immediately, to insult Naruto further. "He probably has killed some opponents, but never directly."

"So what if I have not killed like them. I still manage to bring peace in the world." Naruto said confidently.

'What! Didn't work? Oh well. Next one then.' Sakura thought.

"Ok then. Tell me how did you died?" Sakura asked.

Naruto thought. "I,"

"Well?" Sakura was getting impatient.

"I," he started to think harder.

"Well?" even Sasuke wants to know about it.

"I can't remember." Naruto said, confused.

"What? How can you be confused about your own death?" Sakura said, how can that happen.

"I can't remember, because author of the story didn't reveal that information yet." he continued. "Last I checked, I was either dead, or injured badly." Naruto answered.

"Damn!" Sasuke said. "That must suck, not knowing whether you go out with the bang or not."

Everyone stare at him strangely. "What?"

"Since when did you start to talk like that?" Kakashi asks.

"Hmmm. that kind of thing could happen. We can't expect him to be broody all the time." Naruto said.

"But I must found how did I died, I hope it was while defending the village, and I probably inspire my son to be a great shinobi like his father!" Naruto announced.

"Arrogant much?" Sakura said.

"Every father shall be proud of his son!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That sacrifice mentality reminds me, what exactly happens to itachi?" Sasuke questioned curiously. "I mean we haven't seen him here once."

"Oh that." Kakashi said. "You see. He has gotten a job by the death god himself."

"What?" Sasuke asked. That guy is really strange. "Don't tell me that he is forcing itachi to kill more people?" Sasuke said. 'I hope that creep is doing nothing with my poor big brother!' Sasuke thought.

"Oh. Nothing like that. He takes care of him, like a body guard/attendant kind of way." Kakashi informed him.

"Then fine." Sasuke said reluctantly.

"Anyway!" Naruto said excitedly. "Back to the topic of my possibly awesome death."

"What about that?" Sakura asked.

"Since the manga is being published for few months, and anime being started airing, I am sure we will know whether I died an awesome death or not." Naruto said.

"true." everyone agrees.

"Then by the order of Naruto uzomaki, desist hokage of the hidden leaf, I announce this meeting to be adjourn."

Everyone started to file out of the room.

The end.

Authors notes:

High everyone. This is my first story. After reading many discontinued stories, many ongoing stories, I finally decided to write my own.

You may probably spot allot of mistakes, for example. In the description department. But you see, I think I will struggle during my entire writing. Because I am blind, and can't see, since I was one and half years old.

Despite playing video games, (most of them fighting, and some old shoot 'em ups with emulators, with cheat. forgive Me.) and watching allot of anime, I would always have trouble giving a particular reader a visual image. Though I hope to get better by the time I write my multi chapter story.

You may have saw that I implied that there were more people then team seven. Actually, there was entire hidden leaf twelve. But I focused on the team seven in particular, because my entire idea revolves around them. Besides, they came to me easiest.

You may have also noticed that I didn't used any Japanese terms, like the entire Naruto fandom is like to do. But I am not comfortable writing like that. Though I will still learn Japanese somehow, don't have much idea, specially here in India. And my reason is? BlazBlue central fiction was not dubbed in to English. And I can't read subtitles damn it!

Maybe I will write another one-shot, exploring what akatsuki in particular, itachi and kisame do in there down time.

Thanks Deus swiftblade, for discussing Ideas with me.


End file.
